Contract with the Demon
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: (CHAP 2 IS UP!)/"Aktingnya buruk sekali"/"Aku senang menemukanmu malam itu/"Sepertinya ada yang ingin membunuhmu" /"Kamu adalah aku dan Aku adalah Kamu"/An EXO Fanfiction/Inspired by Black butler and Tokyo Ghoul/ Crappy summary, better story inside/Kris,Suho,Luhan,Sehun,Lay/SuLay/KrisHo/KrisHan/ Boys Love/Dark Theme/Mind to read and review?
1. Prologue : The Forbidden Contract

**_CONTRACT WITH THE DEMONS_**

Disclaimer: Cast aren't even mine, i just borrowed them untuk dinistakan(?)

Cast: Kris,Luhan,Suho, Sehun,Lay and many more to come

Warning: OOC,Plot Gaje sometimes confusing,rated T for bit violent and few disgusting scenes that beyond imagination

.

.

.

Hoy, manusia gak jelas ini balik lagi *emang manusia?*Abaikan*

This time with more darker story, darker aura and darker skin(?)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Black Butler dan Tokyo Ghoul Meets bit Twilight's Bella

So, still dare to read?

.

.

.

...

_"__Papa...Mama..didi.. hiks..hiks...",anak laki-laki berambut platinum itu masih terisak melihat ketiga sosok berlumuran darah di lantai tersebut_

_ "__Kenapa bocah sialan ini masih hidup. Cepat bereskan. Agar tidak ada yang tersisa"_

_"__Arra Boss",makhluk bertaring itu berkata kepada pria dengan jas ungu tersebut_

_"__sini anak manis,,ikutlah denganku",ucap sosok tersebut_

_"__Lepaskan.. Iblis jahat.",anak kecil dengan rambut platinum itu masih terus memberontak sat diangkat oleh sosok tersebut_

_"__Wah..untuk orang yang mau mati, tenagamu kuat juga ya?Humm and you smell good too.",makhluk itu kemudian menjilati leher anak tersebut_

_"__Lepas...Arghh..arghh...",anak laki-laki itu kemudian memegangi dadanya yang sakit._

_"__Oh my my..Awalnya kukira kau anak jagoan yang akan mengalahkanku dengan tekadmu...tetapi ternyata jantungmu mengganggumu yah. Kalau begitu,ijinkan aku untuk mempercepat prosesnya..Aku kasihan dengan dirimu yang kesakitan ini"_

_"__Le..pas...kan", ucap anak laki-laki itu lemah. Dilihat kembali ketiga sosok yang terbaring di lantai tersebut_

_'__Mama,Papa,didi..tunggu aku",ucap anak itu seraya menutup matanya_

_"__I wish i could be more gentle with you, tetapi tenang saja sakitnya tidak akan lama..I promise",makhluk itu kemudian bersiap-siap akan mematahkan leher anak tersebut_

_Baru saja dia meletakkan tangannya di leher kecil bocah tersebut sekelebat cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh mereka_

_Zrashhhh..._

_"__Arghhhhhh",teriakan makhluk itu ketika jantungnya ditusuk oleh pedang dari arah belakangnya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur bersama bocah laki-laki tersebut._

_"__Dasar makhluk kotor. Mengincar bocah yang sakit. Betul-betul tidak anggun",sosok berjas putih itu kemudian memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarung pedang dipunggungnya_

_"__Hiks... ..sakit", anak kecil itu masih menangis merintih kesakitan_

_"__Shushh tenanglah anak manis"_

_Sosok dengan jas putih tersebut kemudian memeluk anak laki-laki tersebut. Meletakkan tangannya ke dada anak tersebut sambil mengucap beberapa mantra_

_"__Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?",sosok itu tersenyum ke anak laki-laki tersebut_

_"__Um...terima kasih..tetapi anda siapa?"_

_"__Ah...betul juga..dimana tata kramaku...aku...Iblis"_

_..._

Suara riuh rendah menggema di gedung tersebut. Terlihat beberapa namja sedang memainkan bola tersebut. Memasukkan bola oranye tersebut ke dalam keranjang basket. Namun sorakan paling keras hanya untuk namja berambut platinum dengan nomor punggung 10 di belakangnya.

"Wah, Kris betul-betul keren"

"Ah..dia betul-betul tokoh manga yang menjadi nyata"

"Cih..Menjijikkan",ucap namja berjas coklat disamping gadis-gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum aneh

Pritt..pritt..prittt

"YEAHHHH"

Gema suara mewarnai ruangan tersebut. Kemenangan untuk Wolf University yang dipimpin oleh Kris.

"Ah kemenangan lagi untuk kampus kita"

"Selama ada Kris,aku rasa kita tidak perlu khawatir. Hoy Suho..bangunlah. Pertandingannya sudah selesai",ujar seorang namja yang menepuk-nepuk pipi seorang namja berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur di kursi penonton

"Eum..benarkah?",namja tersebut berkata sambil sedikti mengelap cairan di samping mulutnya

"Cih..aku heran ada orang yang bisa tertidur nyenyak dalam keadaan seramai ini. Ah kami ingin ke City Mall hari ini. Mau ikut tidak? ",ajak namja tersebut

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada acara"

"Oke baiklah"

Keempat namja tersebut kemudian meninggalkan namja berambut hitam yang masih mengecek handphonenya yang barusan berbunyi tersebut.

'Aku sudah di luar-MyAngel'

Namja berambut hitam tersebut kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

...

"Kerja bagus,Tuan Muda Kris. Kau bermain dengan sangat bagus sehingga membuat pertandingan ini terlihat...membosankan ",ucap seorang namja tampan dengan jas coklat muda kepada namja tinggi berambut platinum disampingnya sambil memberikan handuk kecil.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau memasukkan sindiran dalam pujian,Luhan",namja tinggi itu kemudian menerima handuk tersebut dan mengelap keringat yang menetes dari tubuhnya

"Ini berkas yang harus kau tandatangani,Tuan Muda"

"Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai aku mengganti bajuku? Demi Tuhan aku masih memakai seragam basketku"

"You can't. Manajer Kim sudah menunggu berkas-berkas ini",Luhan masih berkata sambil tersenyum kepada namja berambut platinum tersebut

"Bisa kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? You freaking me out", Kris berkata kesal

"One smile can change a day,even a heart"

"Not your demonic smile...Ah...Apa aku masih punya schedule untuk malam ini? Kalau bisa tolong batalkan saja..Aku sangat..."

"Umm sepertinya tidak bisa,Tuan Muda. Malam ini kau mendapat undangan pesta ulang tahun Parktoys company"

Plakk..dalam sekejap pipi namja berjas coklat itu menjadi merah karena tamparan namja didepannya

"Jangan menyela kalau aku sedang berbicara,Luhan"

"Ah manners yang sempurna sekali untuk seorang Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu batalkan schedule malam ini. Aku ingin istirahat. Basket betul-betul memakan energiku"

"Maafkan aku,Tuan Muda. Tapi,pesta ini sangat penting. ParkToys adalah salah satu sekutu bisnis kita . Ditambah lagi,kau bertunangan dengan putra mereka "

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pertunangan konyol itu"

"Kalau kau ingin niat balas dendammu berjalan dengan baik maka menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Park adalah yang terbaik. Mereka punya akses ke dunia bawah. Lagipula, Suho tidak buruk sama sekali"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

...

"Kyaa...Kris betul-betul keren hari ini"

"Semua lawannya seperti mati kutu dihadapannya. OMO..itu Kris Wu",seorang yeoja menunjukkan ke arah namja yang memasuki limousin hitam tersebut

"Wah sudah tampan,pandai bermain basket dan kaya raya. Betul-betul tipe idealku"

"Ditambah dengan rambut platinumnya. Kyaa..dia seksi sekali"

"Tapi kudengar dia sudah punya tunangan"

"Ah masa? Ah ..menyebalkan"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa pria yang dibelakangnya? Mereka kelihatan dekat sekali",ucap seorang yeoja lagi

"Aku dengar dari orang-orang kalau dia itu butlernya Kris"

"Wah Tuan muda yang tampan serta butlernya yang cantik"

"Terdengar seperti awal dari sebuah drama tv..hahahah"

Swushhh

"Yah! Kendarai skateboard dengan benar . Dasar menyebalkan",maki gadis-gadis tersebut kepada namja yang mengendarai skateboardnya dengan kencang

Skateboard itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pohon di seberang jalan dari gedung tersebut

"Menunggu lama?",ucap namja berambut hitam tersebut kepada seorang namja berambut maroon dengan kotak gitar disampingnya yang menatapnya kesal

"Lain kali kendarai skateboard dengan hati-hati. Kau pikir jalanan ini milik kakekmu?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan masih tanah milik keluargaku",ucap namja berambut hitam tersebut cuek

"Park Suho",namja berambut maroon itu berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Arra..arra...pacarku yang cerewet. Walau cerewet tapi masih tetap manis seperti ini"

"Berhenti menggodaku"

"Dimana kau akan bermain hari ini?"

" Di depan stasiun sedang diadakan konstruksi . Sepertinya aku akan bermain disini saja untuk hari , karena ada kejuaraan jadi pasti akan ramai sampai malam"

"Ah baiklah..Sini aku bawa kotak gitarmu . Di depan gedung saja,disitu cukup terang dan rindang",Suho berkata sambil mengambil kotak gitar dari tangan namja berambut maroon disampingnya

Kedua namja tersebut kemudian berjalan pelan. Sesekali tawa meluncur dari mulut mereka

Namja berambut maroon itu masih men-stem gitarnya ketika terdengar ringtone handphone berbunyi dari saku celana salah satu dari mereka

Beep..beep..bepp..Suho merasakan handphonenya berbunyi langsung menjawab telepon tersebut

"Hallo..Nee Eomma. Mwo? Aku malas ...Yah...kau tidak bisa mengancamku dengan itu ...Arra arra. Aku akan ikut pesta..Humm bye Eomma...Love you",Suho kemudian menutup handphonenya kesal

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Hu um...maafkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu main gitar hari ini. Tapi,aku pasti akan datang melihatmu besok"

"Kau janji?"

"Eum tentu saja"

Namja berambut maroon itu kemudian tersenyum sampai menunjukkan dimplenya yang manis. Membuat Suho tersenyum balik kepadanya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali. Jangan bermain terlalu lama di luar. Akhir-akhir ini,cuaca sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit",ucap Suho sambil merapikan jaket namja berambut maroon tersebut.

Namja berambut maroon tersebut kemudian mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Suho

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah..I love you",ucap Suho sambil mencium kening namja tersebut

"Hati-hati di jalan. Naik skateboardmu dengan benar"

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi. Jangan khawatir..Umm i miss you so much. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan berpisah secepat ini denganmu",Suho berkata sambil memeluk namja berambut maroon tersebut

"Suho-yah...Saranghaeyo",ujar namja berambut maroon tersebut yang berada dalam pelukan hangat Suho

"Nado saranghaeyo",ucap Suho sambil melepaskan pelukan tersebut sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dan menahan sebuah taksi

Namja berambut maroon itu melambaikan tangannya ketika Suho menaikki taksi tersebut

"Haish menyebalkan",ucap namja tersebut kemudian dia memetik gitar tersebut menciptakan alunan-alunan melodi yang indah

Lama kelamaan titik yang kosong tersebut kemudian penuh dengan orang-orang yang menonton permainan gitar tersebut.

Tepuk tangan dan pujian pun dilontarkan kepada namja yang bermain gitar tersebut.

"Wah permainan yang sangat bagus",ucap seorang yeoja dengan handycam disampingnya

"Ah..benarkah?",ucap namja berambut maroon tersebut ketika memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam kotak coklat itu lagi

"Tentu saja. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang memainkan gitar seperti ini. Jjang",yeoja itu berkata sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepada namja berambut maroon tersebut

"Kau cukup manis. Would you like to drink coffe with me ?Aku yang traktir",ujar namja berambut maroon tersebut

"Ah, tentu saja",yeoja itu berkata terlihat senang

'Dasar bodoh...tetapi...Makan malam yang nikmat',batin namja berambut maroon tersebut sambil tersenyum aneh ke arah yeoja tersebut

...

"Apa tidak ada jas yang lebih bagus,Auntie?"

"Warna putih melambangkan awal yang baru dan juga harapan. Ditambah,bros bulan sabit ini melambangkan kebesaran Wu corp, Kristopher "

"Apa aku sedang cosplay? Pilihkan aku baju yang lebih...modern dan classy",omel namja tinggi tersebut

Wanita dengan gaun silver itu kemudian mengambil sebuah jas berwarna hitam tersebut dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada namja tinggi tersebut

"Black is really your style,Kristopher",adalah komentar pertama wanita tersebut ketika melihat namja tinggi dengan balutan jas hitam sutra itu keluar dari kamar ganti.

"I know...Umm...sepatu mana yang cocok untukku?"

"Gucci is always the best. Just smell the leather,darling"

"Auntie betul-betul Gucci addict"

"Semua gara-gara ibumu. Padahal dulu aku menyukai Chanel"

"Ah begitu yah",pandangan mata namja tersebut langsung terlihat sedih

"Kau tampan sekali. Persis sekali seperti ayahmu dengan rambut platinummu",wanita itu berkata sambil merapikan dasi milik Kris tersebut

"Yoshh..selesai ,really classy. Ayah,ibu dan adikmu pasti akan bangga sekali di atas sana",ucap wanita itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sudahlah Auntie. Tidak usah mengungkit masa lalu",ucap Kris dengan sedih

Tok tok tok..terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu

"Masuk"  
>"Tuan Muda, mobilnya sudah siap. Anda harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak ingin terjebak macet",ucap Luhan<p>

"Baiklah"

"Auntie Zitao, aku akan pergi dulu",ucap Kris sambil mengecup pipi wanita bergaun silver tersebut

"Baiklah keponakanku tersayang".'Dan semoga jangan kembali lagi',batin wanita tersebut ketika namja tinggi tersebut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

...

"Ah...Tuan Muda Wu. Anda sudah datang rupanya.",ucap seorang pria paruh baya kepada namja tinggi yang baru memasuki ballroom tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku di pesta yang luar biasa ini,Tuan Park"

"Ah. Anda berlebihan. Ini hanya pesta sederhana saja"

"Hohoho. My handsome boy,Kristopher. Semakin tampan saja",ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaun merahnya yang baru saja datang

"Anda juga semakin cantik dari yang terakhir kulihat,milady",ucap Kris sambil mengecup punggung tangan wanita tersebut

"Kau betul-betul seorang gentleman"

"Ah dimana Suho?",tanya Kris

"Ah anak itu di..."

Wanita itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan matanya kemudian berhenti di sesosok namja tampan yang duduk malas di pinggir ruangan tersebut

"Aku betul-betul akan membakar koleksi komiknya kali ini",maki wanita tersebut

"Eh?"

"Gentleman, excuse me for a second.",wanita paruh baya tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah seorang namja yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya di sudut ruangan tersebut

"Yah...Eomma..tidak usah menyeretku seperti ini..yah",erang seorang namja

"Bersikap normalah dan sapa tunanganmu"

"Really?"

"Atau aku akan membakar koleksi bodohmu yang tercinta itu..Now, baby ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dan sapa tamu lainnya",wanita bergaun merah tersebut kemudian menggandeng tangan Tuan Park

"Baiklah..Have fun you two",ucap tuan Park sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Kris dan Suho sendirian.

Kris dan Suho kemudian saling tatap satu sama .

Kris menatap namja didepannya. Namja dengan kulit seputih kapas dan bibir semerah cherry yang menatap balik padanya dengan tatapan malas

"Flanel di musim gugur?Really?",ucap Kris dengan sinis

"Jauh lebih baik dari dasi kupu-kupu bodohmu itu,tiang listrik"

"Kurcaci betul-betul mengerti fashion",ucap Kris sarkastis

"Mwo?Yah..jangan membawa urusan tinggi badan dalam hal ini",Suho berkata sedikit kesal

"Then shall we dance?",tawar Kris

"Look, kau tahu untuk menatap wajahmu saja aku sudah menahan isi perutku agar tidak muntah, so please jangan sampai berdansa denganmu membuat muntahanku mengenai wajah tampanmu yang memuakkanmu itu. Walaupun itu cukup lucu untuk dilihat. Okey then, Auf wiedersehen",ucap Suho yang meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku atas perkataannya

"Heol,Dasar wajah malaikat memuakkan",maki Kris

"Tidak kusangka Kris Wu yang terhormat akan di-skak mat oleh bocah itu",ucap Luhan setengah tertawa

"He's been a bitch since we were little. Yah, apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Aku punya super hearing,Tuan Muda. Ah...kembali ke tujuan awalku untuk menemuimu. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari The Upper",ucap Luhan serius

"Let's talk in more closed places",ekspresi Kris kemudian berubah dingin

"Arra, Tuan Muda"

...

Namja berambut maroon itu menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan hati-hati

"Bermainnya mengasyikkan sekali"

"Ini pesananmu",namja berambut maroon itu kemudian melemparkan plastik hitam kecil ke arah namja berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Yummy..eyeballs. Sempurna. Sepasang bola mata hitam pekat dengan sedikit urat saraf yang masih menggantung dan lidah ini. Oh no you didn't...telinga yang cantik sekali. Umm..betul-betul makan malam yang indah. Terima kasih",Namja berambut coklat tersebut tersenyum kepada sosok disampingnya yang hanya memandang jijik terhadap perkatannya.

"You want one?",tawar namja berambut coklat tersebut

"Buat dirimu saja. Aku sudah meminum darahnya. Ah sialan. Jalang itu menusuk cukup dalam.",namja berambut hitam tadi berkata sambil melihat perutnya yang tergores tersebut

"Mau sampai kapan kau tetap pada 'diet' konyolmu itu?"

"Berhenti berbicara dan cepat bantu obati lukaku ini"

"Another bruises. Kau bertambah lemah,Lay",namja berambut coklat tersebut melihat luka di perut bagian kiri namja berambut maroon tersebut.

"Gadis tersebut membawa pisau perak ternyata. Guess i should've been more carefully picking up new victim"

"Jika kau mau memakan daging manusia dari dulu,kau pasti tidak akan selemah ini. Kau pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat dan powerful"

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan aku...tidak akan pernah memakan manusia"

"Naif sekali dirimu. Trying so hard to stay as a human..Kau pergi ke sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan seperti remaja normal. Bahkan punya seorang kekasih manusia. Dan pastinya sangat lezat. I wonder seperti apa dagingnya akan tera..."

Brakk ...

"Jauhkan Suho dari urusan ini atau aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang kau lihat sebelum aku mencabik-cabik tubuhmu, Oh Sehun. I meant it",Lay berkata kepada namja yang baru saja dihempaskannya ditembok tersebut. Namja tersebut hanya tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Lay

"Hahahaha...Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya,Lay"

...

"Jadi,ada pembunuhan brutal di distrik 14?"

"Nee. Korbannya seorang wanita muda berusia 20 tercabik-cabik dengan organ tubuhnya keluar dari tubuhnya"

"Apa mungkin karena werewolves?"

"Werewolves tidak mengambil mata dan lidah"

"Mwo?Kalau begitu mungkin ini hanya serial killer biasa atau mungkin modern creepier version Jack the Ripper"

"Tenaganya terlalu besar untuk ukuran manusia. Dan polisi menemukan pisau perak disamping korban dengan darah kuning di atasnya"

_"A Ghou_l",Kris berkata dengan dingin.

Seketika dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ghoul sialan yang sudah merenggut keluarganya dan merusak kebahagiaannya dan yang sudah mengambil ayah,ibu dan adik kecilnya yang manis malam itu.

"Tuan Muda? Apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

"Umm."Kris berkata pelan

"Sudah kuduga kasus ini akan cocok denganmu,Tuan Muda. Bukankah ini akan menjadi ajang yang baik untuk balas dendam kepada ghoul-ghoul menjijikkan itu,Tuan Muda?"

"Hey Luhan..apa mungkin ini Ghoul yang sama seperti 10 tahun lalu? "

"Setahuku aku sudah menusuk jantungnya dengan pedang Michael. Mungkin ini ghoul yang lain,Tuan"

"Mari kita pulang. Aku ingin memerika berkas tersebut",perintah Kris

"Tidak salah aku memberikan jantungku kepadamu. Kau betul-betul antusias sekali. Dan jiwamu yang penuh dendam tersebut, pasti akan sangat nikmat ",ucap Luhan pelan

...

_ "__Kau siapa?"_

_"__Iblis"_

_"__Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"_

_"__Aku tertarik pada jiwamu"_

_"__Eh?"_

_"__Jiwa kecilmu yang penuh dendam namun masih polos dan murni"_

_"__Kalau begitu silakan makan saja aku. Aku...tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku lagi"_

_"__Tentu tidak. Aku bukan makhluk rendahan. Aku ingin membantumu"_

_"__Apa maksudmu?"_

_"__Menyebalkan bukan? Melihat keluargamu dibunuh dengan keji seperti ini dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"_

_Anak berambut platinum itu masih terdiam dan terpaku mengingat hal keji yang terjadi pada keluarganya_

_"__Buatlah kontrak denganku. Akan kuberikan jantungku agar kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan membalaskan dendam keluargamu. Tetapi ada syaratnya"_

_"__Apa itu?"_

_"__Tentu saja jiwamu."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Setelah kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu, maka jiwamu itu akan menjadi milikku. The choice is yours"_

_Namja kecil itu kemudian menatap sosok-sosok yang terbaring penuh darah tersebut_

_Kemarahan jelas terlihat di matanya. Atas apa yang sudah dilakukan manusia-manusia keji terhadap keluarganya_

_'__Papa..Mama..didi...aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian. Aku...akan menuntut keadilan demi kalian',batin anak tersebut_

_Sambil menghela nafas dan memegang liontin bulan sabit tersebut, bocah laki-laki itu menatap kepada sosok berjas putih tersebut_

_"__Aku...Aku...Aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu. AKU INGIN MEMBALASKAN DENDAM. AKU INGIN MENJADI LEBIH KUAT",teriak bocah kecil tersebut_

_Sosok berjas putih itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah anak kecil tersebut_

_"__Once you've made a deal..there is no way out,Kristopher. And by the way, namaku Luhan. Let's make a deal,Tuan Muda",ucap sosok dengan jas putih tersebut_

TBC?

...

_Penjelasan : Ghoul adalah makhluk supernatural yang hobinya makan organ-organ manusia_

**Lanjut or?**

**Just a quick plot bunny that get into my head**

**Is it good?Half Crappy? Crappy? Or So freaking crappy that you want to kiss me(heh?)**

**Ditunggu kasih sayang in the reviews box below, so i can know what you guys think about this story**

**Love always,**

**SodariBangYifanAnakBabehSuhoIstriMasYixing*digaplok readers**

P. S I'm deeply apologize for abandoning half of my stories here* Okay...all of my chaptered stories here*

Its not like i neglected it, i just need the right mood to continue it.

But i will bring you some good news,

Darkness In You and one other stories that still in secrets*halah*

will be updating at the end of the this week

So stay tuned,

M'kay Bye


	2. Romeo & Juliet

**CONTRACT WITH THE DEMON**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cast aren't even mine. This story inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida & Black Butler by Yana Toboso. I just re plot this story into a different version

Cast: Masih sama seperti yang kemarin ^^

Warning: Plot amberegul, OOC, few disturbing words and violent plus Typo yang masih merajalela

.

.

.

**_So still dare to read?_**

...

_Gelap. Dingin. Dimana ini?_

_Bocah berambut platinum masih bisa melihat dirinya terbaring di suatu meja di suatu ruangan putih_

_Dilihatnya sosok berjas putih yang ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu._

_Iya. Iblis. Yang menawarkannya kenikmatan untuk balas dendam_

_Sekalipun harganya adalah jiwanya._

_"__Saat proses ini selesai,maka dia adalah kamu dan kamu adalah dia",ucap sosok yang ditutupi jubah hitam disamping sosok berjas putih tersebut_

_"__Tu..tuan",seru bocah yang terbaring itu lemah _

_"__Oh my my..kau sudah sadar , sekarang kita akan mulai proses ritualnya. Kau mengerti kesepakatan awal kita,bukan?",ucap sosok berjas putih itu sambil mengusap wajah bocah dihadapannya_

_Bocah kecil tersebut mengangguk pelan_

_"__Good boy. Sekarang mari kita mulai ritualnya...ini hanya akan sakit sebentar",ucap sosok berjas putih tersebut masih mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah bocah berambut platinum didepannya_

_Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti rapalan mantra mulai memasuki gendang telinganya dan perlahan mulai meracau di otaknya_

_Arghhhhhhhh..._

_Terdengar suara teriakan yang memecahkan langit di malam musim dingin Desember itu _

_Bocah itu bisa merasakan perlahan sesuatu yang tajam mulai menusuk jantungnya,merobek-robek nadi di sekitarnya._

_Sudah terlambat untuk meminta tolong. Sudah terlambat untuk keluar dari sini. Cairan bening pun keluar dari pelupuk matanya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya_

Hosh..hosh...

Keringat membasahi wajah tampan namja berambut platinum tersebut.

"Selamat pagi,Tuan Muda..Ini sudah waktunya bangun",ucap namja dengan jas coklat sambil membuka tirai biru di kamar tersebut

Namja di tempat tidur hanya mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur tersebut

"Aku akan menyiapkan air dingin untuk anda. Sebelum itu, silakan dinikmati _Peppermint tea_ ini. Bagus untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan setelah bermimpi buruk"

"Aku ingin _wine_. Now"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk..."

"Ini perintah,Luhan",potong namja berambut platinum tersebut

"Arra baiklah,Tuan muda Kris"

Pelayan muda itu kemudian menuangkan liquid merah tersebut ke dalam gelas tersebut

"Bacakan jadwal untuk diriku hari ini,Han",ucap namja yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya tersebut sambil sedikit meminum wine tersebut

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini sampai jam 11 pagi, latihan basket jam 2 nanti, kelas bisnis khusus bersama Madam Zitao jam 5 nanti dan menonton pertunjukkan drama musikal Tuan Muda Park jam 7 malam nanti.",ucap namja berjas coklat tersebut

"Heh?Pertunjukkan musikal Suho? Apakah itu benar-benar perlu,Luhan?",nada Kris terdengar tidak begitu senang

"Ya. Ini demi mempererat tali pertunangan kalian .Ditambah lagi,Tuan Muda Park sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk menonton pertandingan basketmu kemarin"

"Iya dan dia tertidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi . Ah bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhan yang kemarin? Bagaimana dengan darah yang kusuruh untuk kau periksa? "

"Tidak ditemukan DNA yang cocok di database manapun di seluruh dunia, jika kau tetap menganggap makhluk ini tetap manusia"

"Ah jadi ini benar-benar _Ghoul_?"

"Iya Tuan"

Tap..tap..tap terdengar langkah kaki berlari

Brakk..pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat tua itu kemudian dibuka dengan keras

"TUAN MUDA"

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau tidak berteriak,Jongdae?",kesal Luhan kepada yeoja dengan eyepatch yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Anu...jadi begini..Di luar...ada...umm"

"Berhenti bertele-tele. Bertele-tele bukanlah style keluarga Wu"

"Tsk tsk. Penuh prinsip. Seperti ayahmu dulu",terdengar suara serak dari arah pintu tersebut.

Mata Kris dan Luhan kemudian terpaku melihat sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Serentak mereka berdua langsung berdiri

"Eh...Yang Mulia?",ucap Kris

...

"Turunkan aku disini",ucap seorang namja berambut hitam tersebut

"Eh tapi kampus anda masih jauh ,Tuan"

"Jangan sampai aku mengulanginya "

Pria tua itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberhentikan mobil tersebut.

"Dan jangan bilang ke orangtuaku. Okay?",namja berambut hitam itu menambahkan

Pria tua di kursi pengemudi itu hanya mengangguk.

Namja itu kemudian menuruni mobil dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan ke arah gedung apartemen di depannya dan kemudian menaiki tangga di apartemen tersebut dan berhenti tepat di pintu dengan nomor 204 di depannya

Tok tok tok...Namja itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dan seketika terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari arah dalam pintu tersebut

"Oy...muka es...Dimana Lay?",ucap namja tersebut kepada namja tinggi didepanya yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut

"Ah Suho hyung, silakan masuk dulu. Lay hyung sedang mandi. Dan namaku Sehun,hyung"

"Terserah. Ya Tuhan, bau apa ini? Apa kalian berdua tidak pernah membersihkan rumah kalian? Menjijikkan...seperti bau bangkai saja",Suho berkata sambil sedikit menutup hidungnya ketika mencium bau menyengat dari arah ruangan tersebut

"Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya lebih cepat membersihkan sisa bangkai manusia yang semalam kami makan ,hyung"

"Lucu sekali candaanmu,Oh Sehun",ucap suara dari belakang

Grepp..Suho kemudian memeluk namja yang memakai kaos hitam dengan handuk yang masih digesek-gesekkannya ke rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Hummm...baumu sabunmu menenangkanku..Humm...orange?",ucap namja berambut hitam tersebut sambil mengendus-ngendus leher namja berambut maroon didepannya

"Tentu saja. Favoritmu",balas namja berambut maroon tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat

"Hoy..apa pendingin ruangannya tidak bekerja? Kenapa disini panas sekali?",ucap namja tinggi yang dari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan jijik

"Kalau begitu kamu ke ruangan yang lain saja",ucap Suho

"Yah,seharusnya kalian berdua yang mencari ruangan sendiri..Aish..dasar makhluk penuh hormon"

"Tumben kau datang kesini pagi-pagi. Ada apa?"

"Aku membawa ayam goreng untuk kalian. Ayo kalian pasti belum sarapan kan?Ayo sarapan bersama",ucap Suho semangat

Sehun dan Lay kemudian saling bertatap pandang. Makanan manusia sama saja menegak sebotol racun bagi para ghoul seperti mereka.

"Um, aku sedang dalam dietku. Kau tahu,tubuhku ini adalah asetku... so i'll pass",ucap Sehun buru-buru

"Cih dasar model pakaian dalam. Ya sudahlah, kita berdua saja yang makan"

"Aku tidak lapar. Jeongmal"

"Aku tidak tahu diet apa yang kau lakukan, namun pipimu semakin tirus ditambah badanmu yang hampir menyaingi papan itu betul-betul membuat tidur malamku jadi tidak nyenyak karena aku takut ada apa-apa denganmu , jadi kamu harus makan",ucap Suho dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat dirinya sedikit terengah-engah

"Wow..amazing. Aku tidak tahu ada manusia yang bisa mengucapkan kata sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas",bisik Sehun ke telinga namja berambut maroon disampingnya

"Tapi...aku betul-betul tidak lapar,Suho"

"Zhang Lay..say ahh"

Lay kemudian pasrah melihat sendok berisi makanan tersebut mulai menginvasi mulutnya. Membuat ingin muntah saja.

"Ini enak",bohong Lay

"Benarkah?"

"Humm..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan yang banyak",ucap Suho semangat namun semakin membuat namja didepannya sedikit meringis

"Baiklah",ucap Lay yang kemudian diiringi tawa pelan dari namja tinggi disampingnya yang kemudian melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh simpati

"Aku akan makan sendiri saja,Suho. Berhenti menyuapiku seperti anak kecil yang lemah saja"

"Sifat rapuh dan lemahmu itu yang membuatku ingin melindungimu. Kau kan forever uke-ku"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction"

"Memangnya kau tidak? Eh tunggu, dimana kalung couple kita?"

Lay kemudian meraba-raba lehernya. Oh ternyata dengan liontin berbentuk pick gitar sudah tidak terjatuh kemarin saat dia menyerang korbannya.

"Sepertinya terjatuh kemarin..Aish,,mianhae. Ya Tuhan, aku ceroboh sekali",ucap Lay

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan kubelikan yang baru. Ah ,malam ini jangan lupa. Drama musikalku. _Romeo & Juliet_.Pukul 7 tepat di gedung XOXO"

"Malam ini yah?Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ada kerja sambilan di Growl cafe sampai jam 9."

"Kau bekerja disana?"

" Bermain gitar tidak memberiku banyak uang dan aku harus untuk membantu Sehun melunasi sewa apartemen ini"

"Ah...begitu yah",ujar Suho dengan sedikit kecewa

"Tapi aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Ada kedai kopi yang baru dibuka di sekitar situ. Aku ingin mentraktirmu"

"Benarkah?Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. I love you,my pretty boy"

"Cheesy sekali kau pagi ini...ah..Nado",ucap Lay sembari memberikan senyuman dimplenya kepada namja berambut hitam didepannya

Tanpa mereka sedari, namja tinggi itu mendengar percakapan tersebut dari balik pintu

'Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura seperti itu,Lay?',batin Sehun

...

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Yang Mulia. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan yang ditimbulkan beberapa saat yang lalu.",ucap Kris yang sekarang sudah memakai kemejanya dengan rapi sambil menarik kursi yang akan diduduki oleh sosok dengan jas silver itu

"Pelayanku akan melayani anda dengan sarapan pagi yang luar biasa. Silakan,Luhan",Kris tersenyum kepada mengisyaratkan namja berjas coklat itu untuk membuka tutupan di dalam kereta makanan tersebut

"Chamomile tea dipadukan dengan krim susu asli sapi Belgia hasil olahan pabrik kami disana . Ditambah pancake lembut dengan saos coklat yang membuat rasanya meledak di mulut. Cocok untuk sarapan pagi yang ringan di hari mendung seperti , Yang mulia",ucap Luhan sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir putih tersebut.

"Kelihatan begitu anggun. Umm..ini enak sekali. Hey,apakah kau butler baru keluarga ini,yah?"

"Yes,Yang Mulia. Aku menggantikan pelayan yang sebelumnya sejak 10 tahun lalu,Yang Mulia"

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Pekerjaanmu rapi dan senyumanmu indah. Bagaimana jika kau bekerja di istana saja?"

"Jiwaku,ragaku bahkan sampai nyawaku hanya untuk melayani Tuan Muda Wu,Yang Mulia. Maaf jika hamba harus menolak permintaan anda"

"Prinsip yang menarik. Ah...Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke sini. Aku tidak percaya rumah ini baru dibangun kembali 3 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya masih begitu sama. Masih begitu biru. Seperti sapphire"

"Tuan Muda memutuskan untuk merenovasi ulang keadaan rumah ini sesuai keadaan 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Pasti berat,bukan?"

"Terkadang kenangan itu perlu. Sepahit apapun itu. Tanpa kenangan, aku rasa aku tidak bisa berjalan sejauh ini dan mencapai apa yang kucapai sekarang",ucap Kris sambil meminum teh-nya

"Ah...aku mengerti. Nee,langsung saja...Kris-sshi apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan persoalan yang kuberikan padamu 2 malam lalu?"

"Kami masih menyelidikinya. Dugaan sementara,ini akibat Ghoul. Dilihat dari bukti-bukti yang ada dari kepolisian"

"Ghoul? Heh..aku kira mereka sudah musnah sejak lama. Ini sebaiknya cepat diselesaikan. Hal ini benar-benar mengganggu",ucap sosok tersebut masih sambil meneguk teh tersebut

"Baik,Yang Mulia. Kami akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin"

"Good. Kau betul-betul anjing penjagaku yang setia"

...

"Muntahkan..muntahkan..muntahkan",ucap namja berambut maroon yang berdiri di depan wastafel tersebut. Memukul-mukul perutnya seakan memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya,

"Sial. Kenapa tidak mau keluar?",namja tersebut masih memukul-mukul perutnya

"Kau betul-betul menyedihkan,Lay. Semua penderitaan konyolmu itu akan berakhir jika kau mau memakan daging manusia",suara di belakang pintu tersebut mengejutkannya

"Jika aku memakannya, maka aku akan menjadi seperti kalian sepenuhnya. Aku..tidak ingin seperti itu"

"Then ,terima saja nasibmu"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui seseorang dulu",ucap Lay serasa membasuh mulutnya

...

"Pelayan Madam Zitao baru saja menelepon. Dia bilang Madam Zitao membatalkan sesi kelas sore karena kurang enak badan"

"Ah..sepertinya aku harus menjenguknya. Luhan, pesankan bunga anggrek ungu untuk diberikan kepada Madam Zitao sebentar"

"Saranku...Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,Tuan Muda",ucap Luhan

"Kenapa? Dia itu adik ibuku. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

"Terkadang orang terdekatmu bisa menjadi musuh terbesarmu,Tuan Muda. Aku harap kau tidak terlena dengan kebaikan seseorang. Dunia yang kita tinggali ini bukanlah dunia yang murni seperti yang dulu"

"Berhenti menceramahiku"

"Dasar keras kepala",Luhan berkata pelan

"Sudah sampai,Tuan",ucap pengemudi di depan

" Baiklah Jongdae, tunggu disini sampai kami kembali"

Kris dan Luhan kemudian berjalan memasuki gang tersebut

"Cih...kenapa harus gerimis turun di saat seperti ini?",kesal Kris ketika merasakan cairan dari langit mulai perlahan membasahi telapak tangannya

"Itulah kenapa kita harus selalu menyiapkan ini",Luhan berkata sambil kemudian memakaian mantel plastik berwarna kuning tersebut kepada sosok di depannya

Mereka berdua kemudian berhenti di depan garis kuning polisi

"Sepertinya disinilah tempatnya,Tuan"

Namja tersebut mengangguk dan keduanya mulai memasuki garis tersebut

"Periksa sekelilingnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal"

"Baik,Tuan Muda"

Kris mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya benda berwarna silver berkilauan di dekat tumpukan kayu tersebut

"Apa ini?seperti..."

"Pick gitar,Tuan Muda..Ah..."

Zing..perlahan Luhan merasakan ada aura yang aneh menyeruaki tempat itu

"Tuan Muda...awas...",teriak Luhan yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris yang masih berdiri tersebut

Semua kejadian berlalu begitu cepat. Yang ada hanyalah panah yang menancap di sudut kayu dekat tumpukan kayu tersebut dan kedua sosok yang masih jatuh tersungkur tersebut.

"Cih...panah ini beracun",ucap Luhan setelah menjilati ujung panah tersebut

"Sepertinya berasal dari arah gedung seberang. Luhan, cepat periksa gedung tersebut",ucap Kris yang sudah berdiri dan membersihkan jasnya

"Yes,Tuan Muda. Tapi sebaiknya aku menemani anda kembali ke mobil duluan.. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko anda terbunuh"

"Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan menelepon Jongdae untuk menjemputku. Dan lagipula, ini perintahku,Luhan",ucap Kris dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum memenuhi kontrak kita,Han",ucap Kris yang kemudian diikuti anggukan kepala namja disampingnya

...

"Cih...meleset",sosok dengan jas hitam itu berkata sambil melihat kedua sosok yang tersungkur di bawah

"There..there...disini kau rupanya",ucapan suara deep itu mengagetkan sosok hitam didepannya

Zrashh...kilatan panah melesat kepada sosok berjas coklat tersebut

"A re..apa itu ucapan selamat datangmu kepadaku?Sungguh tidak sopan",namja itu tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah anak panah

"Si...Siapa kamu?",ucap sosok tersebut dengan nada sedikit terkejut mengetahui sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya

"Doesn't matter. Untuk siapa kau bekerja?"

"Cih..anjing peliharaan Wu",ucap sosok berjas hitam itu setelah melihat emblem di sudut kiri saku jas milik namja di depannya

"Aku rasa..sudah cukup basa basinya. Tuanku menungguku. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

Perlahan tawa terdengar dari sosok di depannya.

"Hahaha..lucu sekali...Kau tahu...jiwa raga kami hanya untuk melayani perintah master kami...jadi...",sosok berjas hitam itu tersenyum sedikit sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya

Mata Luhan membulat ketika cipratan darah dari leher pemuda itu mulai keluar dan mengenai wajahnya

"La..dy...j..job...is..done",ucap sosok berjas hitam tersebut sebelum akhirnya menutupi matanya

Luhan kemudian mendekati sosok yang bersimbah darah tersebut sebelum akhirnya sesuatu menarik perhatiannya

"Hummm...mereka sudah kembali rupanya"ucap Luhan setelah melihat tanda di belakang leher tersebut.

...

"Kenapa lama sekali?",ucap sosok yang duduk di dalam limousin hitam tersebut

"Maaf Tuan. Aku tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Dia bunuh diri"

"Mwo?"

"Dia seperti terikat dengan suatu organisasi yang sepertinya mengincarmu,Tuan"

"Ah...bertambah lagi musuhku"

"Atau mungkin itu orang lama,Tuan Muda"

"Maksudmu?"

"Barcode di belakang lehernya"

Dan hal ini membuat mata Kris membulat sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menatap sendu ke jendela yang sekarang sudah basah terkena rintik-rintik hujan

...

"X3409 baru saja bunuh diri sebelum berkata apa-apa"

"Sayang sekali. Dia pemanah favoritku. Urus mayatnya dan pastikan dia mendapat pemakaman yang layak",ucap sosok yang duduk di kursi merah tersebut sambil menghisap tembakau tersebut

"Yes,Lady"

"Heh...susah sekali membunuhmu,Kristopher",ucap sosok itu sebelum menghirup tembakau itu dalam-dalam

...

Mata sapphire itu memandang malas ke arah panggung tersebut.

"Aktingnya benar-benar buruk"

"Tapi setidaknya dia terlihat cantik di gaun merah tersebut,Tuan",ucap sosok yang duduk disebelahnya

"Setidaknya itulah nilai positifnya. Walaupun eksistensinya betul-betul merusak imajinasi terliarku mengenai tokoh Juliet"

"Juliet Capulet yang asli tidaklah secantik Suho,Tuan Muda. Aku bertemu dengannya sekali saat malam sebelum pembunuhan Tybalt terjadi di Italia tahun 1759"

"Benarkah?Heol..."

Kedua namja itu kembali fokus ke pertunjukkan drama tersebut

Pertunjukkan selama satu setengah jam itu pun selesai dan Kris beserta Luhan kemudian bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk menemui sosok dengan gaun merah tersebut.

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus .Aku sama sekali ingin menitikkan air mata melihat aktingmu yang buruk itu, Suho..Ouch",nama tinggi berambut platinum tersebut meringis kesakitan setelah kepalanya dipukul oleh namja disampingnya

"White Lily?"

"Tentu. Tanda dari persahabatan dari Tuan muda Kris",ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum memberikan sebuket bunga tersebut kepada namja didepannya

"Boring",namja berwajah malaikat itu kemudian membuang buket bunga tersebut ke tempat sampah disampingnya

"Aku sekarang mengerti alasan kenapa kau selalu tidak akur dengan dirinya,Tuan Muda.",bisik Luhan kepada namja berambut platinum disampingnya yang langsung memberikannya tatapan _I told you so_

" Aku menunggu perintah darimu kalau ingin membunuh bocah sombong didepanmu ini"

"Tunggulah saat yang tepat..sekarang...Yah...Suho...Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam. Kebetulan ada..."

Perkataan Kris terpotong ketika ponsel di tangan Suho bergetar

"yoboseyo...Mwo?sudah di depan? Tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dahulu",ucap Suho kepada seseorang di telepon tersebut sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon tersebut. Sejenak, tercipta senyuman dari sudut bibir Suho . Sebuah senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah dilihat Kris sebelumnya

"Suho..jadi bagaima..."

"Maaf. Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja yah",ucap Suho langsung meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih terpaku menatap dirinya.

"Aku betul-betul akan membunuhnya lain kali",ucap Kris yang diikuti anggukan kepala Luhan

...

Rintik hujan masih turun membasahi jalanan malam itu. Terlihat seorang namja dengan hoodie berwarna abu-abu di depan sebuah toko menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan menjulurkan lidah

"Ouch",ringis namja berambut maroon tersebut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras memukul belakang kepalanya

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa menjulurkan lidahmu ke air hujan begitu?",ucap namja berambut hitam disampingnya

"Aku suka rasanya. Begitu murni"

"Kau masih sama saja seperti bocah bodoh yang bermain-main dengan hujan saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu lima tahun lalu"

"Dan kau masih sama saja seperti bocah kaya aneh yang memaksa diriku menerima payung hijau konyolmu itu"

"Tapi dari pertemuan itulah, aku jadi mengenal bocah dengan tatapan teduh yang mengusik malam-malam tidurku sejak saat itu. Aku senang menemukanmu malam itu,Lay"

"Aku lebih senang lagi kalau kita ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Ayo...", Lay kemudian membuka payung hijau tersebut dan seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke namja didepannya.

"Ayo,milady"

"Yah...Aku ini seme-mu",ucap Suho dengan pelan meninju lengan namja disampingnya sambil berjalan menembus hujan di bawah lindungan payung hijau tersebut.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata sapphire hanya menatap mereka bosan dari dalam mobil diseberang gedung tersebut

"Ah jadi karena ini dia menolak ajakan makan malam denganku?",sosok itu berkata dari dalam jendela mobil hitam tersebut

"Seorang pangeran kaya raya yang sudah bertunangan ternyata memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan seorang rakyat biasa. Bukankah ini terdengar seperti drama musikal yang bagus,Tuan Muda?"

"Sedikit mengingatkanku pada Titanic. Bukankah kau berpikiran sama,Luhan?"

"Ini akan menjadi menarik jika orang tuanya tidak mengetahui."

"Tentu saja. Cepat siapkan kamera dan potret mereka berdua. Aku bisa memanfaatkan foto ini suatu saat nanti" ,Kris berkata sedikit tersenyum licik

"Anda benar-benar licik,Tuan Muda"

"Anggap saja itu pembalasan dariku karena dia telah menolak ajakan danceku kemarin malam dan ajakan makan malamku ini. "

"Yes,Tuan",Luhan berkata sambil menekan tombol flash pada kamera tersebut.

Luhan sedikit mengguncangkan kertas polaroid tersebut. Perlahan terlihat dua figur namja di kertas putih tersebut

"Humm..wajah bocah ini..."

...

TBC?

**Big thanks buat all yang udah review,ngefave bahkan ngefollow cerita abal ini*bowbowpelukcium**

**Ditunggu review at the pandora box below untuk chapter ini, so i will know what do you guys think about this chapter too**

**Your reviews will made my day hehe XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kin Ocean : Buat Lay aja yang minum darah..to keeping his alive. Makanya si Sehun bilang itu seperti diet yang konyol. And buat yang lemah ama silver itu hanya terlintas di otak aja biar agak greget. Karena sebenarnya ghoul aslinya dibunuh pakai pisau dapur aja bisa hehe ^^

Secret : mwahh..mwahh Untung diingetin,makasih ^^...yosh mulai chapter ini bakal ada disclaimer buat mangaka-nya..untuk karakter Ciel sendiri sebenarnya terlepas dari versi aslinya, ini mau dibuat versi sendiri. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan antara masa lalu si Ciel ama Kris. Kris disini seperti jadi versi maturenya si Ciel dan lagipula i can't find the suitable person in EXO for Ciel character karena semuanya keliatan kayak anak baik-baik(?). And Kris,sama kayak Ciel tetap jadi the queen's watchdog. Mungkin sis kurang sreg karena karakter Luhannya gak se-wow and se dark Sebastian kali ye hehe. Untuk karakter Lay sendiri ini ada penjelasannnya nanti di chapter berikutnya ^^

**M'kay..See you next chapter**

**Love,**

**ZF**


End file.
